Photovoltaic power generation is a renewable energy technology with greatest potential and highest application value after wind power generation, and photovoltaic power generation is rapidly developed in China under the support of a series of supporting policies. Along with increase of a proportion of photovoltaic power generation in power of the whole power system, deeply understanding a characteristic and rule of photovoltaic output may accurately master influence of photovoltaic grid connection on the power system and enable the power system to more effectively solve a problem about photovoltaic access.
An existing weather simulation technology may only implement annual/monthly photovoltaic power prediction, may not implement long-time-scale power prediction, and may not directly obtain a time sequence useful for analogue simulation of time sequence production of a power system. Therefore, it is necessary to model a photovoltaic output time sequence to accurately master an output change rule of photovoltaic power generation and provide indispensable basic data for analogue simulation of time sequence production including massive new energy, annual new energy resource consumption capability analysis and annual planning.